


Unresolved Argument

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "There’s not enough North in this fandom. Bunny and North seemed to have a bit of a good-natured rivalry going on, and I’d love to see them get a little sauced up on eggnog and hop in bed together. Only problem? They both want to top.Give me some wrestling and rough sexings, please? Anon can decide who ultimately comes out on top! (Or even if they switch off in there somewhere, idk)We just need more North."Yeah, so I decided to avoid wrestling to decide on penetrator/penetratee in favor of actual communication. My reluctance to write rough!North will no doubt be fodder for my psychiatrist someday, but ANYWAY have some holiday icons snarking at each other as they find themselves on a trajectory towards the horizontal bop.AKA: Bunny makes a suggestion, North asks him to clarify, and that’s where the story begins.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622746
Kudos: 16
Collections: Eggnog Short Fics





	Unresolved Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/24/2013.

“You,” Bunny said, gesturing at North with a mostly-empty cup of eggnog, “are unbelievable.”  
  
“It was just simple question.” North reached out and steadied Bunny’s hand so he could refill his cup. “And important to know answer to! If you do not know what you want, is no good. Like…like eggnog with no rum!”  
  
“Well, at least we don’t have that problem.”  
  
“But you see what I am trying to say? Should not be so much surprise. Like Christmas morning! There are presents from wish list and things that I know child will like because of wish list, so all surprise will be good! Otherwise, what you have? Socks and furbies and mega bloks…”  
  
Bunny put his hand heavily on North’s forearm. “That analogy needs to stop. Now.”  
  
North idly ran his free hand over the soft fur of the arm meant to restrain him. Drunk as they both were, Bunny marveled at how surprisingly gentle North still remained. Despite appearances, those broad, blunt hands were well-practiced in delicate, detailed work, and Bunny knew that if he just hinted to North where those hands should be applied, he would soon be getting everything he wanted and more, and it would be oh, so _effortless_ …  
  
“So answer the question,” North said, smiling at him a little.  
  
Bunny pulled his arm away. “Oi, North, it’s just that you put it so baldly! I mean, if you think for one second that I would want seven feet of crazy tattooed Russian looming over me—”  
  
“Okay, then will be other way around.”  
  
“North. What?” Bunny set his eggnog down on the table, almost managing not to spill it. “After all our arguments about Christmas versus Easter, you would let me—”  
  
“But this has nothing to do with those arguments,” North interrupted him. “Has to do with enjoying ourselves. Having fun. I am sure if we asked Jack about this—”  
  
“We are _not_ going to bring Frost into this conversation.”  
  
North shrugged. “Stop acting like you do not understand fun, then.”  
  
Sighing, Bunny leaned over so that he was leaning against North’s shoulder. “I thought we’d end up arguing more today.”  
  
“Ha! We have been arguing. Anyway, I am surprised you had to drink so much eggnog before making suggestion!”  
  
“North, are you serious? You’ve been expecting this? Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“Because you are very stubborn. I could tell you to paint eggs for Easter and then you would not do it.” He reached up and began to scratch behind Bunny’s ears.  
  
Bunny closed his eyes, this time letting himself get lost in the feeling for a while. Those stupid hands. Honestly, if this was removed from their rivalry, then he didn’t care what North did as long as he was able to direct his hands. So when his foot began to thump against the floor without conscious thought, he reached up and moved North’s hand so it was resting on his shoulder. “Say…say for a minute I was considering the possibility of having a crazy tattooed Russian looming over me. Would that Russian still listen to me when I told him where to put his hands?”  
  
North squeezed his shoulder. “Da—but you must let me see if there are any good spots on you you don’t know about,” he said softly.  
  
If there were, North would be able to find them, Bunny knew with absolute certainty.  
  
“And this won’t affect the Christmas-Easter argument?”  
  
North laughed as he stood, pulling Bunny up with him. “Only so much that we see who gives better good surprises,” he whispered in Bunny’s ear.  
  
“You’re on, mate,” Bunny said, grinning at North as they headed off to the bedroom.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Christmas-Easter argument remained unresolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #rare pairing up in here#watch out
> 
> refuzz reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> oh my god this is actually wonderful. not my otp, but still. quite great.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: oh my god woman, how do you write things and make me ship them suddenly. also, there is nothing wrong for not wanting SANTA to be rough in bed.


End file.
